Just Don't Forget Me
by Secret-Haru
Summary: After Rose brought Dimitri back and saved him, she thought they could go back being in love. But Dimitri just wont forgive himself, and it is hurting Rose in the process. Will Dimitri open his eyes and step forward? Or will he be stuck by his past?
1. Chapter 1 Breaking All Over Again

Breaking All Over Again

**RPOV**

"Love fades, mine has."

His words still rang in my ears, and my heart clenched with despair. I ran. And ran. And ran, as far as I can from the man I loved and the one who just broke my heart.

After what it felt like an eternity, I finally reached my destination.

My room.

I collapsed on my bed and then the words _truly_ sank in. Deep down in my heart, I knew there was a chance that he has really given up but I refused to believe it. He _couldn't _have given up! That is not the Dimitri I knew! But he did. I finally broke down. Tears of despair, hatred, anger, disbelief, betrayal, loneliness, and sadness all tumbled down. _Rose Hathaway crying? Is it the end of the world?_

I cried and cried, until no more tears were left to come. "Love fades, mine has…" I clenched my fists until my knuckles went white.

Empty and exhausted, I let myself fall into a deep, dreamless sleep – all while, those four heartrending words screamed in my ears.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _I woke up by the sound of the door.

I groaned and slowly turned my groggy head. Blinding light passed through my half-closed eyelids. Like a drunken man, I stumbled over to the terribly loud, obnoxious, banging door. I opened it slowly, only to find, my best friend, Lissa, standing there with two oversized, black plastic bags.

However, before I could ask what on earth they were, Lissa's gasp came first.

"Rose! H-how… W-were… Were you crying?" She asked, with surprise, shock, worry, and mild curiosity. _Rose Hathaway never cries. NEVER._ "What happened?" Sympathy and concern washed over the bond. She slammed the door behind her, set the bags down, and dragged me over to my bed.

"What happened?" She asked again, this time a whisper. A gentle whisper filled with emotions.

At first, I just stared at her. My best friend since first grade – all of my memories filled with her. Lissa's beautiful, Moroi features gave off a troubled, and restless countenance. Just seeing and _feeling_ her dread for me, added to my misery. Before I knew it, I was leaning against her shoulder, crying, and spilling everything out; my parents, the accident, what happened in Russia, and Dimitri. _Dimitri._

I sobbed for an hour. An hour of bawling my eyes out. An hour of pure weakness. An hour of humiliation and embarrassment. But I had to. I didn't know how I could live with that massive burden on my shoulders.

_Ugh. Get a grip, Rose. _My subconscious said.

After I calmed down, my gaze shifted over to the two mysterious bags hanging on my chair.

"Um…" I started to say, questioning.

"Oh! Today's the Masquerade Ball. You knew that… Didn't you?" she asked, warily.

"Yeah, I heard some people talking about it." I paused. "But a _Masquerade Ball?_ We are in the Twenty-first century. Not the nineteenth. We don't have _balls_ anymore. And honestly Lissa, I don't know if I can… _go_ with everything that happened…" I trailed off.

"No. You are _DEFINATLY NOT_ going to lock yourself up in your room, and become miserable just because of a guy" She said with surprising stubbornness. I raised my eyebrows. "_My_ badass Rose will _NEVER_ become weak after some guy broke her heart. She will face the consequences head on." She was dead serious.

I sighed. _Probably some of my stubborn side rubbed off on her._ I thought to myself. I sat in deep thought. After a minute of thinking, I sighed, "Okay fine" I surrendered. I slumped back on my bed. "Pretty me up."

Lissa beamed. "Okay but first things first Rose. You look horrible. No offense" She frowned.

I groaned.

"Go take a shower. I'll be here when you come out."

I sat, silently.

"GO!" She pushed me into the bathroom, and I stumbled inside. I stared at myself in the mirror.

_She was right. I do look horrible. _My hair was flying in every direction possible, and my eyes and face was all red and puffy from crying. _Ugh._

I slowly peeled my clothes off, turn on the water, and step under.

The heavenly hot liquid loosened my tense muscles and I scrubbed myself raw. Actually, my mind was off of everything possibly wrong when, all of the sudden a soft, distant voice whispered, "love fades, mine has."

I froze. My heart was ripping to shreds all over again.

I stayed in the shower for more than an hour. Somehow, I got myself dressed and walked out of my steaming bathroom.

In the middle of my room, I see Lissa, admiring a black, terribly sexy, dress.

I gasped. "That dress…" I started to say.

Lissa spun around and faced me. Her face, gleaming with excitement.

"Yes, this dress does look similar to that other one you wore, _months_ ago, right?" She said with a wise look in her eye. "But it's not the same one. I was walking by a store the other day, and found it. It immediately reminded me of you. And you _are _going to wear this." She said with confidence. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Fine. I give up. I'll go with you to the ball." I said, defeated. I stared at the dress. _That night._ I thought. _Dimitri and I… _I shook my head, getting rid of those memories from so long ago.

I sat down on my chair. "Okay Lissa, work with your girly powers. Make me pretty." I said, smiling.

Lissa grinned. "Okay, with your hair, I wa-"

"Lissa, do whatever you want," Cutting her off. "Just don't turn me into a raccoon or anything" I joked.

She laughed. "How can I turn you into a raccoon Rose? Don't worry. Relax."

Satisfied, I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder. However, I knew at once that, that was a very bad idea.

Thoughts of Dimitri filled my mind, saddening me all over again. The times we touched, laughed, joked, trained, kissed, and the night at the cabin. I yearned for his touch again. His kiss. His voice. _Him. I love him… _

Tears threatened to come, but I refused to cry. I already humiliated myself enough for today. No more.

All of the sudden, someone hugged me. I opened my eyes and found Lissa, crying. "I am so sorry Rose," she kept on saying.

"It's okay" I whispered, running my fingers through her soft hair. "It's okay."

I looked up and prayed that someone in heaven or anywhere, can help me put this misery to an end.

**DPOV**

I sighed. Rose's expression as I said those cruel, evil words still haunted my mind.

_Oh God. I'm so sorry Roza. _I thought. But I couldn't go back on my words now. I deserve to be punished. I don't deserve _her._ After what I had done to her in Russia, I couldn't be forgiven.

A soft knock broke me from my trance. I silently walked over to the door and opened it widely, seeing nothing but a note.

_ Dimitri. _

_You better come to the ball tonight. That is an order._

_-Lissa_

I smiled to myself. Roza's stubbornness seemed to have rubbed off on Lissa. I chuckled softly.

I lie on my bed.

_If Lissa is coming, then probably is Roza._ I thought.

I sighed. _This is going to be a long night_.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ball

**Hey! Actually, I forgot to do this int he beginning of chapter one.. Sorry!**

**So, well just a quick reminder, this story takes place right after Dimitri said that infamous quote, "Love fades, mine has".**

**Anyways, please review! I would like to know if I can improve on things too! And this is also my VERY first story EVER being put online...**

**Well, thanks! Have fun!**

* * *

The Ball

**RPOV**

I looked at myself in the mirror again. I _still _couldn't believe that is was _me._

Lissa made my hair look like what a goddess's hair would look like - twists on the rim of my head, going back. My soft, natural waves tumbled down my back.

_The dress. _I thought. Lissa doesn't know about what happened that night, all those years ago. She knew something happened between Dimitri and I, but didn't want to push. Besides, it's been _years_ since that incident.

My mind went back on that memory, on how I _almost_ lost my virginity. And then in the cabin, right before Dimitri was taken…. I shook my head. _Get it together, Rose._

Lissa stepped into view. She looked as beautiful as always. She was wearing a soft, pale blue, goddess-like dress. Her long, blond hair, slid across her back like an angels wings, when she walked. She looked so beautiful.

"Are you ready Rose?" Lissa asked, putting on finishing touches of her makeup.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go!" She said excitedly. We grabbed our masks, slipped them on and headed down for the dining room.

When we arrived, the dining room was indescribable. There was a big chandelier hanging down, and space that used to be filled with tables, are now filled with mysterious people in masks. The light in the room start diminishing, but then it slowly started shining again. I couldn't recognize anyone I knew. It was, different. Usually, I am surrounded by friends all the time, but right now, I only got glances from eyes behind those masks. It felt like a fresh start. I liked it.

Lissa and I just walked around, giving curious looks and kept on trying to guess who was who, when I noticed someone – and knew exactly who it was. My breathing stopped. He was leaning on the far wall across the crowded room, with a sliver mask on. He wore a white collar shirt with a black duster, and black khaki pants. As if he could feel my gaze on him, he turned his head and looked straight at me, and I think he gasped. Or maybe it was a trick of light. We stood there staring at each other, when out of nowhere, "Love fades, mine has"

My eyes went wide; I broke our eye contact, turned around, and ran out the door.

* * *

**DPOV**

_Roza… _Those were my first thoughts when I found her gorgeous brown eyes staring at me, across the room.

Then I noticed her dress. And I gasped.

The memories from that night overflowed my mind, and I couldn't get my eyes off of her.

It took all of my inner strength to not run over there, gather her up in my arms, and kiss her. It was so hard not to bury my face into her soft, silky hair, and whisper to her, "I'm so sorry, Roza."

But I didn't deserve her. After all the pain I had caused on her in Russia, she couldn't possibly have forgiven me – even though she said she has, I knew deep inside, she couldn't. No one could. And I couldn't forgive myself for _enjoying_ every minute of it. _How could I? How could I do something like this to a woman I loved so much, I would do anything for? _But I did. And there was no going back.

Just then, I saw pain flash in her eyes. She turned away from me, and ran through the doors – without a look back.

My heart clenched.

I wanted to run to her and comfort her. I wanted to hold her and kiss her. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her.

But I couldn't.

And I never could.

I stayed put. And didn't move until the ball was over.

* * *

**Honestly speaking, I didn't really like this chapter... Sorry it was too short...**

**So, if I can improve on some stuff, PLEASE let me know! **

**(I got this idea of a "Ball" because of watching, "The Phantom of the Opera" at school...)**

**ANYWAYS, please review! If you think this story is, "Eh... Not really good" then just tell me! I really want to know how to improve more! Just tell me if its "Not the one" I take it as a compliment! **

**Happy readin'!**

**~Haru**


	3. Chapter 3 Now What?

Now What?

**RPOV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _An annoying buzz woke me up from my nightmare. I dreamed that Dimitri repeated those four heart-ripping words to me, and killed me by stabbing his stake through my heart. I've been having the same nightmare for the past 2 weeks – and it has been 2 weeks since the ball.

My experience at the ball was something I _never_ wanted to encounter _ever_ again.

After my connection with Dimitri, I ran out of the dining hall, and sprinted fast, up to my room and trapped myself there, miserably, all night.

Lissa dropped by, attempting to comfort me. However, it was futile. I just sat there, unemotional, with those words repeating again and again, in my head. The worst part was, I didn't think of my duties. I didn't think of my life I had to live. I just wanted to die. And I was _willing _to.

For the next 2 weeks, I was determined to get a hold on my life. I wanted to control it, _not _someone else controlling me.

After I had came back from Russia, Lissa, got a little job here at the academy. When a student or faculty got _severely_ injured, she would heal them. Not until they are fully recovered, but, just enough for the person to recover on their own.

And since I am her guardian, I am with Lissa at the academy, _again._

So while I had free time, did my best to ignore _him. _It was possible because it seemed that he also wanted to ignore me too.

But when I accidentally _did _see him, I simply stalked off towards the other direction, my guardian mask on. I looked calm and collected on the outside, but inside, my heart raced and my ears rang.

I tried to live like he didn't exist in my life. Unfortunately, that was impossible. He captured every thought I had. Every move I made, and everything I saw, felt, and heard, somehow connected to him.

It. Was. Devastating. I wanted to forget every pain he had inflicted on me, but that was an impossible mission.

The oblivious blaring of the clock brought me back to reality.

I cracked open my eyes, and looked around my bare room. The bright morning sun peeked inside from my half-closed curtains. The morning birds chirped away under the warm rays from the sun.

_The weather_ _never corresponds with my mood,_ I thought.

_Beep. Beep. _Tired, I tried blindly to turn the damn thing off, however, after many fruitless efforts; I just threw the not-so-innocent clock across the room. I heard a startling _thwack, _and pieces of shattered glass falling seconds after.

"Shit," I grumble. And slump back under the protective sheets of my bed.

Just as I begin falling into the arms of sleep, countless loud _bang_s came from my door.

"WHAT?" I shouted my face buried in my pillow.

"Open up, little Dhampir" A laughing voice replied from the other side.

"Go away, Adrian." I groaned.

"Not until you open the door, _Rosie._" He emphasized.

I cried in frustration and shuffled to the door. I pushed it open and hopped over the broken pieces of shattered glass, scattered on foot of my door. I swung it open, wider, meeting a 6'1" tall frame leaning by the wall.

"What do you want?" I uttered, unemotionally. My voice frozen over with ice, and eyes shooting death glares.

Adrian's handsome, angular, and mocking face, grinned mischievously at me. "And, good morning to you too." I rolled my eyes. "Just giving you a message, Kirova needs you to report at her office by 7:30."

"Well, I am terribly sorry, sire, but my clock is out of order." I chirped in a British accent.

Now it was Adrian's turn to roll his eyes. "Well, ma'am, I'll just give you my_ glorious _watch for your safe keeping" He mimicked. He handed me his watch.

"Why, thank you, my kind gentlemen." I replied with a bow and snatched the sliver watch away. I glance at the time. _7:10. _"Wait, why does Kirova want me at her office?" my joking British accent long gone.

"Dunno." He shrugged. "all they said was to tell her, 'report by 7:30'" he quoted.

I sighed. "Okay fine. Tell them I'll take a shower and report there as soon as I can."

Adrian's eyes shown like he had a joke in mind. "Not unless you want me to take a shower with you," He teased with a smirk on his face.

"Like hell I'd let you." I remarked, clearly annoyed. Normally, I'll make a sarcastic comment, but the grouchiness from my disturbed sleep came crashing down on me – all of the jokes gone. "Bye, Adrian," and I slammed the door in his face.

**DPOV**

_1, 2, 3,… 4! _I counted.

I punched the dummy as hard as I could on the last number, making it fly across the room – taking a tiny portion of my stress with it.

I've been having the same nightmare after the ball, 2 weeks in a row. In my dream, I said those words to Roza again and.., I killed her by sticking a stake through her heart. My dream self, stood over her and watched as the life drained out of her body, with lifeless tears running down her face. She looked so beautiful, even in death. However, that wasn't the worse part – I _enjoyed _every god damn second of it.

I kicked the last clean dummy _hard_ and it nearly broke the wall, all the way across the 100 foot long training room.

"Wow." A half-drunken voice praised, followed by a slow applaud.

I sighed, immediately knowing whose voice it belonged to, "What do you want, Adrian?"

Adrian's green eyes studied me. "You look like a pack of mountain lions ran on top of you," he paused. "What's up?"

I just stared down at him, unemotional. 6'1", Moroi. Handsome and makes sarcastic comments – just like Roza. _If Adrian fell in love with Roza, I know he'll protect her with his life. They do have a lot in common. Maybe… _I shook my head. I couldn't afford to think like that. I don't have _any _right to think what is good for Roza, and what is not.

And besides, if I saw another man with Roza, I might just rip his head off right then and there. No other questions to it. I don't think I can stand to see Roza laughing, hugging, _kissing, and touching,_ another man. I shuddered. That will be a _horrible_ nightmare that will haunt me until I die. Even in my after life.

I broke from my trance. "Long week," I answered, stiffly.

"Huh, well, that's not my problem," He shrugged. "By the way, Kirova wants you at her office by 7:30." With that, he ambled out of the room.

I grabbed my towel, and checked the time, _6:46_.

_Now what? _I thought, as I wiped the glistening sweat off of my forehead, and headed for the showers.


	4. Chapter 4 And She Breaks the News

**Hey! Here is Chapter 4!**

**My Writing is becoming a little... boring... I know... Or maybe its just me. But my brain is literally FRIED cause everyday, I come back from school after a long day of state testing... So... PLEASE bare with me...**

**ANYWAYS. ENJOY! And REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.. Though it sure does own me.. xD I just own the plot line...**

* * *

And She Breaks the News

**RPOV**

By the time I came out of my foggy bathroom, threw on a black bra, a black laced panty, a red tank top, and a pair of jeans, it was already 7:32.

"Shit" I muttered. I slipped into my sneakers and dashed across campus to the Headmistress's office. I skidded to a halt at the doors of the office and made my entrance.

"You're late." I heard a cold, stern, yet uneasy voice say. Kirova. _But why does she look so…. Tired? _

I sat down quietly, while looking around. Just a few other guardians were here - Eddie, Alberta, Janine Hathaway – aka, my mom – and Abe Mazur – aka, my dad.

The last person present in the room surprised the breath out of me. _Dimitri._ There he was, sitting with his guardian mask on. He was as handsome as ever. _My Russian_ _god, _I thought. I sighed, he wouldn't make eye contact with me. He just stared distantly at the wall across the room.

"Okay, since you _cared _to join us_,_ Rose," Kirova's chilling voice brought me back from my daze. "I might as well break the news." She paused. She uneasily looked at every one of us. I think I might've imagined it, but I thought her eyes lingered on Dimitri longer. A suspicious feeling grew at the pit of my stomach.

She sighed, and looked down at her hands – her cold, bitter countenance diminishing, followed by worry. "This morning, I received a report. In Russia, the Belikov's family was… ambushed… by Strigoi."

_Belikov's._ My eyes immediately drifted over to Dimitri. His face was expressionless. It looked like he was trying so hard to keep his guardian mask on. It pained me to see his struggling. He looked at Kirova with desperate eyes. _Is everyone okay?_ They asked.

Tension built up in the room. Everyone stared at Kirova for answers.

I thought the Belikov's being ambushed by a bunch of deadly Strigoi was bad enough. But the news only got worse. I tired fighting off tears, as the next part of this storm hit me.

Kirova answered all of our worried questions with one, barely audible sentence that brought us all down to our knees. "Karolina Belikov and her son, Paul has been kidnapped by them."

* * *

**Yeah, I know this was short... Sorry 'bout that...**

**Well... what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I keep on going? should I stop? **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 NOT a chapter! Q&A

Answers to Questions (Well **A **question really…)

Hey, so I received these good questions from: RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

1) if it's during Spirit Bound, how is it that YEARS have passed, since in the book, only a few month passed.

2) Why are they at the Academy? By Spirit Bound, she has graduated. and if she is there working, why does she still have training sessions?

I was REALLY happy that SOMEONE finally gave me some feedback… I _know _my writing isn't perfect… and someone finally helped me!

So, I don't have to books on me right now… I forget how time passed during the books. To me, it actually felt like, a few years passed since the first book, Vampire Academy to the sixth book, Spirit Bound – really it's been a few months.

To the answer to the second question, they are at the academy because the scenes I am writing about right now, are happening right after Dimitri said, "Love fades, mine has." Please, someone correct me if I am wrong, but didn't he say that at the academy church? Chapter 1 (Of _Just Don't Forget Me_) happens right after Dimitri saying that to Rose, and her running out of the church.. (yes, I do remember this part of the book because this was a _really_ big part of the book…)

And yes. For the final question. Yes she should have graduated. And she shouldn't have training sessions. I forgot about _that _detail too…

So, thanks to RozaXDimkaBelikovForever, I had a chance to see my mistakes and change it.

Yes, I changed it. Try to guess where I changed things and with what!

Haha. Just kidding. But I did change it to make a little bit more sense.

Anywho, I am terribly SORRY for my mistakes…

If I made other mistakes, or you are confused about something, PLEASE tell me!

Thanks!

~Haru


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys!

I know I haven't been updating in a LONG time… I know… But I think this story is coming to a… stop…

I _had _this whole plot formed out, but… I don't know. I had a lot of mistakes throughout this story and I guess I'm giving up… sigh…

Also, I was REALLY busy during the past few days and still going to be for the next few months. I am sorry for those few readers that read this, and I was deeply touched by your reviews.

Thank you for those who told me about my imperfections! You guys told me what I had to work on and that helped me and will going to keep on helping me for a long time.

I might, later in the future make another story of _Vampire Academy_ since I love the story and characters a LOT – but right now, I don't think it's going to work.

Huh… my first story and I am already giving up… *Cry*

Thank you for supporting me through the little time I was here! You guys are the best ~

I hope to see you in the near future, but during the gap,

Happy readin' and writin'!

Good luck to all of those who are being successful with their writing pieces and don't give up like I just did!

~Haru


End file.
